Rinka's Adventures in Beacon
by LolaLikesToWrite
Summary: A roleplay inspired adventure following the original character, Rinka Kyubiko on her way to becoming a huntress. Guest starring Eriden Ampora, and the Night Vale duo Cecil and Carlos.


The new recruits enter the courtyard of Beacon academy in a combination of nervousness, excitement, and for some, with an adventurous spirit.

A girl with short brown hair covered by a orange and blue plaid, newsboy hat, wears an orange v neck shirt, covered by overalls converted into shorts. She makes her way to the bag pile with one hand she carries her luggage while the other nervously plays with a simple string yo-yo. Though she yo-yo's nervously, only she knows it. She keeps her cool-guy persona intact quite well as she slides through the crowd.

Her name is Rinka Kyubiko. Her hobbies includes climbing trees, professional yo-yo-ing, and slaughtering grim.

Rinka drops off her bag into the pile then finds a better place to stand that's outside of the crowd. As she takes a look around the crowd she notices the back of a cape with the collar so high it makes the owner look headless.

"No way," she whispers.

There is only one other person Rinka remembers that wear a black cape with a collar that big. A fellow, top ten Signal graduate, Hanna Hollows.

Rinka leaned back against the shade of a tree as she spied on this 'headless' being. The cape turned and Rinka's assumption was right, the girl looked the same as the day they both graduated Signal. Hanna pushes back her chin length black hair pinned back with a pumpkin barrette, and sooths the front of her black puffy dress with orange lace. Her cape covers her signature, dust charged tonfas sitting on her belt.

There's no bad blood between them, heck the girl barely ever talked at school. It's just that she's kinda creepy, emotionless, and it feels like she's examining you whenever you enter a room with her in it. The way she saw it, Rinka and Hanna came from two different worlds. Hanna came from a rich, faunist hating, side of town that hunted for fun compared to Rinka's home that is literally on the edge of the kingdom, where everyone in her community had to work together against any grim that would wander in what felt like weekly. Thier paths never crossed in Signal, but hey, they might cross in Beacon.

Rinka crosses behind the tree and heads off in a different direction. She'll talk to her later.

As she wanders around the courtyard, she makes eye contact with a boy talking to another boy hanging on to his arm.

"I don't get how you do it," the one with perfect black hair with silver low lights, dark skin, holding a steel grey kanabo staff, says to the one he is hanging on to. "How do you make friends so quickly?"

"It's easy, just do what I do" the other says as Rinka makes her way toward him.

The other is is not tall, nor short, not fat, but lanky. He wears a fine pressed collared shirt and a thin black tie under his purple sweater vest. On his shoulder he carries, what looks to be a Halberd on his shoulder.

"Hi," says the boy having his arm held, unlatches his arm from his friend and reaches out for a handshake. "I'm Cecil, and this is Carlos."

"Oh, hi," the perfect haired boy peeps, as he hops half behind Cecil.

"Hi, I'm Rinka," she says as she shakes Cecil's hand.

"Ooh," Cecil says as he raises her gloved hand to eye level admiring her green metal gauntlet. "Nice bracer."

"Are they part of your weapon?" Carlos asks with intrigue.

"Actually they are my weapons. You see, they are actually... yo-yo launchers," she says with a click of button the inside facing part of the gauntlet open to reveal the inside, a thick metal, battle worn yo-yo tethered to a steel cable unwinds from the hidden spool inside the gauntlet.

Rinka smirk at the boy's collective "Ooh."

"Not only is it a yo-yo, it comes with," she releases the yo-yo from it's holding cell and let it hang spinning from her wrist, as she tucks her fingers, on the same hand, in to activate the different settings. "A grappling hook setting," four hooks spaced evenly apart pop out from the yo-yo and spin. "And a saw setting." With another push of a button, the hooks pop back in and out pops a saw blade on the opposite side from the hooks.

Making sure to takes a safe step back from her new acquaintances, she swings her saw bladed yo-yo up toward her hand. The blades folds in quickly and she catches her yo-yo and hooks it back into its compartment in her gauntlet.

"How do you keep it from cutting your hand off?" Carlos asks as he gets a closer look at her gauntlets finger triggers.

"There's magnets in the blades and gauntlets that repel each other, so when they get too close to each other, they revert back to yo-yo form," she replies, stroking her gauntlet. "I also have to check the cables a lot for tears. What about you guy's weapons? "

Carlos gabs a his kanabo staff with both his hands, takes a few steps away from everyone, spins it then stabs it down on to the ground with a 'thunk'.

"You see these bumps," Carlos says as he runs his fingers over the bottom half of his staff, "They filter dust."

"Nice", Rinka says with a smile.

"Well, I don't mean to brang," Cecil says as he lugs his large club like weapon off his shoulder and swings it into his hand. Mid swing, while the club like weapon transformed into a sniper rifle, Cecil's elbow hit another student's.

"Hey wwatch it!" a grumpy guy with purple and black hair yells at him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Cecil apologizes while he let his weapon's tip drop down to the ground.

"You better be," the grumpy guy said as he straightened his black thick rimmed glasses.

The group fell under a hush for a moment, as this purple caped, and multi purpled scarfed boy took inventory on the situation.

"Hump. Comparing wweapons I see?" he asks slyly as he reaches under his cape.

"Yes?" Cecil replies with uncertainty.

"Behold! Ahab's Crosshairs!" the boy says as he whips out a blue spear gun.

"Neet!" Cecil replies with a genuine smile.

"I knoww," the boy practically purrs.

"What does it transform into?" Carlos asks.

"Excuse me?"

"The gun," Cecil explains "What does it turn into?"

"WWhat do you mean wwhat does it turn into? It's a fuckin gun that shoots lasers! I doesn't need to turn into anyfin," the boy replies putting his weapon to his shoulder and his hand on his hip.

"Wow, ok" Cecil replies putting his own hand on his hip.

"S-sorry" Carlos says as he withers into himself.

"No!" Cecil, being caught off guard by his beloved Carlos, turns and hugs him.

"That's right, and tell 'em Eriden Ampora sent you," the snob in the purple cape says as he twirls away.

"Tell... who?" Carlos mumbles.

"That doesn't even make sense," Cecil calls out to the Eriden.

Eriden spins back around puffing his chest out, his nose scrunched up, and mouth opened for a retort… then closes it frustrated in his inability to think of a good reply. He raises two ringed fingers to his eyes, then turns them to pointed them at the group while moon walking away.

Cecil turned away from Carlos angrily and would have marched after Eriden, if Carlos hadn't held him back.

"Attention students!" a female voice booms through speakers across the school. "Will all new recruits please report to the gym for orientation."

The crowd heading inside separates the feuding boys, letting that whole uncomfortable situation simmer down.

"Well, I'll see ya'll later," Rinka says quickly making her exit in the crowd.

"Bye," Carlos says with a wave of his hand.

"Hm? Oh. Bye," Cecil says, waving too.

Rinka trots inside and finds a place to stand for orientation.

The crowd was thicker near the back of the auditorium, so Rinka didn't know where she was going until she ended up where she did; between an albino boy in a grey trench coat, and the headless girl her self, Hanna Hollows.

"Oh, hi," Rinka says to Hanna.

The boy turns away to watch the stage.

The girl turns to Rinka and nods.

"Hanna right?" Rinka extends her hand for a shake, "Rinka."

Hanna looks at the hand then back up to Rinka.

This exciting scene was cut short when a blond woman wearing a purple cape made of arrows, holding a riding crop under her armpit walks on stage. She is followed by a man in all green with a black and silver ornate cain.

The man in green, Professor Ozpen,walks center stage and addresses the students. "I'll keep this brief. You've traveled here today to acquire knowledge. To hone your craft and and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but time at this school will only prove that knowledge alone will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that he makes his exit and Glenda Goodwitch, the woman in the purple arrowed cape, takes center stage, telling the students the itinerary of the next day and to meet at "The Hole" for initiation.

"Ooh, 'The Hole' sounds ominous," Rinka commented.

Both Hanna, and the albino boy, turned and left without saying a word.

Rinka sighs. Maybe she'll get a better chance at making friends after she's shown off her skill in 'The Hole'.


End file.
